The Sum of Us
by spero spiro
Summary: 250 sentences 50 per "chapter" from the 1sentence community on LiveJournal, weaving a tale of two people in love. AangKatara.
1. Alpha

**What It Means To Ca****re**

**Note: ****I understand that this is a surprisingly over-done thing, but I liked the idea and decided to use it to work on sentence development and imagery. This is taken from the 1sentence community on ****livejournal****, and though I am not an official "claimed" member, I will be using all five sets (alpha th****rough epsilon), so expect four ****more additions of 50 sentences to this story.**

**Alpha**

**1: Comfort**

When he lived among the air monks, he found solace by praying in the arms of their goddess of mercy; when he lived among the water tribe, he found solace when he prayed in the arms of a different kind of goddess of mercy.

**2: Kiss**

Kissing Aang was like taking a deep look into his soul, and it made her feel small and insignificant for the split instant it took for him to kiss her back.

**3: Soft**

Nothing Aang had ever encountered was as soft as Katara's hair, until one cold night when they ended up huddled under a shared blanket and he discovered that her skin was infinitely softer.

**4: Pain**

When he was young, pain was the tattooing he endured upon becoming a master air bender; when he was older, pain was the thought of _her_ and what he had lost when she had gone.

**5: Potatoes**

Katara had never heard of a potato in all her life, but Aang's vegetarianism meant learning about things she had never encountered before and adapting them for their mutual lives of compromise.

**6: Rain**

When it rained, she felt alive, and he felt soggy at best, but Aang would put aside his dampened senses and try to focus on whatever it was in the rain that made her smile.

**7: Chocolate**

Neither Katara nor Aang had ever encountered chocolate, and at first they were wary of Toph's gift, but when they found out it tasted good and melted at the mere touch of a warm finger, any hint of caution was long gone as they savored the smooth velvet off of one another's heated skin.

**8: Happiness**

Katara wasn't sure when she had ever felt happiness in her life, but she was willing to wait for it, certain it would come to her one day; she was right, and when it came, his name was Aang.

**9: Telephone**

Aang was two different people sometimes, the responsible incarnation of the Earth spirit with a thousand past lives and experiences, and the exuberant man who acted like he was discovering the world for the first time, and Katara had a hard time figuring out whom she would encounter from day to day or which tactic she ought to use when talking to him.

**10: Ears**

Though Aang's ears stuck out from the side of his head, and occasionally Sokka (in his more cruel moments) likened them to Momo's, Katara found them endearing, and, later, one of his more sensitive spots.

**11: Name**

Ever so often, Aang contemplated his names, those of the Earth, the spirit that he embodied, those of his lives (Kiyoshi, Roku, _Aang_), and shared his scattered identity with Katara, almost envying her singular, uncomplicated name.

**12: Sensual**

Even in the heat of their passions, neither Katara nor Aang forgot how to bend, and the crashing of waves and howling of winds oftentimes accompanied those moments, sprays of water and caresses of breezes offering a different sensory experience than fingers, lips, or eyes.

**13: Death**

Katara tried not to think about would happen when she died, because she knew Aang would simply be reincarnated again into the next Avatar, and she would never know whether this lifetime was all they would ever have.

**14: Sex**

Aang didn't like feeling powerless, except when it was in those vulnerable moments when he and Katara were utterly surrendered to one another.

**15: Touch**

She was hesitant of his touch at first, because she expected his hands to be rough and calloused from the day's work, but was pleasantly surprised to find that no matter whether he spent the day battling the forces of evil or the forces of their field, his touch was always as gentle as ever.

**16: Weakness**

Infallible though he may have seemed, everyone always seemed to know that Katara was his surest weakness, though if they dared threaten her, they learned quickly that it was one best left untouched.

**17: Tears**

Both Aang and Katara felt emotions with intensity most didn't, crying over one another's joys and pains equally, but neither expected the torrent of tears and emotion that came every time they did.

**18: Speed**

Aang liked to take life slowly, examining every facet of the world, and most found his innate curiosity annoying ("This isn't your first life, and it's certainly not going to be your last!"), but none found it more so frustrating as Katara when he took his time to examine every one of _her_ details.

**19: Wind**

It was his element, and his responsibility to reform the nation that represented it, but Katara refused to let him carry the burden alone.

**20: Freedom**

He wondered if the weight of his conscience and his guilt would ever be lifted so he could be redeemed by the haunting souls of his murdered people, and it was only when he looked at Katara and their son that he could see the future and the hope that it was possible.

**21: Life**

Whenever she found his life in danger, Katara remembered someone telling her that the life of an Avatar was typically very short, and she spent a number of sleepless nights watching him, praying he would be the exception.

**22: Jealousy**

More so than the line of suitors waiting for her betrothal age with him, he was jealous of water because it caressed her when he couldn't, accompanied her when he couldn't, and comforted her when he couldn't.

**23: Hands**** (related to Touch)**

Aang didn't give a damn _what_ she used on her hands, but he was grateful to whatever it was for making them so soft and comforting when he came home tired and weary.

**24: Taste**

Perhaps her cooking wasn't quite suitable to his usually indiscriminate palate when they first met, but Katara worked hard to learn what he liked so at least at meal times he tasted a little of _his_ home.

**25: Devotion**

It had taken enormous loyalty to his nation and element, she thought, to pledge his life to the temple, dedicate himself to learn air bending, and maintain his honor when they were gone so as not to stain theirs, and she prayed every night to be able to come close to that in her devotion to him.

**26: Forever**

It was humbling to think that his life was insignificant in the greater scheme, that he was just one more in a long line of heroes that stretched into eternity, but her reassuring touch (on his handshoulderleglips) told him that what they had was at least as eternal as the Avatar spirit.

**27: Blood**

The only time he ever failed to keep Katara from reliving the horrors of blood bending was when she found him half-dead in the courtyard of the Fire Lord's palace in a pool of his own blood and she found a much more constructive use in the skill by forcing his wounds to seal.

**28: Sickness**

Aang had thought seriously about the promises he had made in his life before he broke the one to the temple in order to make a new one to Katara, pledging himself wholeheartedly to her, bad or good, sorrow or joy, sickness or health.

**29: Melody**

Stricken by the lullaby she was singing to a cranky baby (_his_ son, she told him), Aang paused to listen to the words, leaning against the doorframe and humming along, though it had been over a century since he'd last heard it.

**30: ****Star**

Every night before he went to sleep, he reached toward the stars, casting his prayers up to them, drawing her face among the constellations, and when he was done, he rolled onto his side with renewed hope that wishing upon a star wasn't just for kids.

**31: Home**

With every temple they visited, Katara always sensed Aang's disappointment because there really were no more air benders, and he could hardly consider the hollow air temples home, so she secretly pledged that one day she would find him a home again.

**32: ****Confusion**

More often than he cared to admit, he woke up disoriented, still thinking he was living in the air temples before the war, and even after he and Katara were married he still had those panicked moments of confusion as he tried to patch together his sluggish memories.

**33. Fear**

Katara involuntarily found herself crying as she watched his (lifeless?) body plummet to the cold ground, and when she was holding him tight to her chest, staring at Azula's smirk, fear clenched her heart, stamping out any hope Aang had ever given her.

**34: Lightning/Thunder (Fear, continued)**

Frozen in a pool of water, crying over Aang's body, Katara barely heard Iroh's bellow ordering her to leave quickly, his booming voice becoming the thunder echoing Azula's deadly lightning.

**35: Bonds**

Aang was unwilling to be chained to anything, because it was the nature of the air nomads to refuse anything that could keep them from absolute freedom, so it meant a lot to Katara when he traded his nature for a ring she worried would feel like a noose to him.

**36: Market**

Shopping was a chore Katara enjoyed, and Aang only pretended to dread, because he knew as long as she thought he didn't like it, he would always get _something_ out of it in the end.

**37: ****Technology**

Katara watched Aang destroy the steam-powered Fire Nation arsenal and worried because he seemed to have a particular hatred for those inanimate objects, but had she ever paused to think about it, she would have hated the technology that facilitated the massacre of her people, too.

**38: Gift**

Aang had made it a habit to bring Katara a gift at every opportunity, whether it was a rare piece of jewelry or a bunch of dandelions, and she cherished each of them, but none so much as the necklace he had made her, oblivious of meaning behind the object it was meant to replace.

**39: Smile**

After the end of the war, Katara put extra effort into making Aang smile whenever she could, because she saw the jaded look in his eyes every time he gazed into the horizon and couldn't stand how it made her feel.

**40: ****Innocence**

She worried after their first time that she had lost something precious that she would never regain, and agonized that she had done the same to him, but one look from him told her that nothing had really changed.

**41: Completion **

Some nights were sleeplessly squandered by Aang, who always felt lonely and incomplete without his people to support him, but when he was in those moods and Katara held him, he thought that perhaps she had been created by the spirits of his people just to complete him.

**42: Clouds**

Recalling their encounter with the fortuneteller, Aang once tried playing with the cloud formations in an amusing attempt to confess love to Katara, but she swore she saw some symbol of doom and refused to emerge from her tent, even when Aang revealed the trick.

**43: Sky**

The first few times Aang had taken her into the sky on his glider she had clung to him in terror, but she slowly began to enjoy flying and clung to him for a completely different reason.

**44: Heaven**

It was the greatest euphoria to wake up, body torn to hell, in her arms, because deep down he knew that he had died and taken the Avatar Spirit with him, and it had been her and her alone who had brought them all back.

**45: Hell**

For the moments he had joined the other Avatars in death, they all welcomed him as a hero, but the only thing he could think of was that he was the last one of all, and he had left a war-torn world filled with people who needed _him_, and the one person who _he _needed.

**46: Sun**

He reveled in the sun's warm glow, flipping through the air and rejoicing the coming of spring because it was the one that would be the beginning of re-growth in the world and that was enough to celebrate, even without the shy smile Katara was sporting from her perch.

**47: Moon**

Katara felt her heart sing with every full moon, a song to the Mother Moon, and even though Aang couldn't understand it, he sang rejoice with her.

**48: ****Waves**

There was an enormous surge of disapproval around the world when news of their betrothal travelled, but Aang didn't really see what the problem was, seeing as everyone had already known he planned to marry Katara and really didn't give a damn what they thought, anyway.

**49: ****Hair**

Katara understood Aang's desire to wear his tattoos as a proud memento of his people and his struggle to master air bending, but she was secretly pleased when he decided to grow out his hair again, because she found him extraordinarily handsome that way.

**50: Supernova**

When Aang came out of the Avatar State and all his strength had been expelled from him while trying to protect her, it was the least she could do to return the favor.


	2. Beta

**What It Means To Care**

**Note: I realized during the Alpha set (Melody, was the exact theme, in fact) that ****Aang is fun and familiar ****to write, and that is because he is hugely like Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Having kept that in the back of my mind, number 45 is a shameless allusion to a very popular RK picture that many fans may recognize, and I would love to see someone re****create it for Aan****g and Katara (commissions to**** you artists out there?).**

**Beta**

**1: ****Walking**

Aang didn't really mind walking anywhere, he just liked spinning and flying with his every step, but he found that when it attracted too much attention to bend, he got the same elated feeling as flying when he held Katara's hand.

**2:**** Waltz**

After agreeing to dance with him in the fire nation, Katara was surprised to discover that it had not just been a stunt to get attention, and he sought her out often to dance, no matter where they were.

**3:**** Wishes**

Tumbling head over feet through the air, recklessly abandoning self-concern as he rockets inches above fierce waves before shooting back up into the stormy sky, Aang wishes he hadn't made so many cowardly mistakes, but there is only one that brands a burning hole on his heart that night.

**4:**** Wonder**** (Wishes, continued)**

He wonders what she's doing, and what she would be doing if only he hadn't been so complacently fearful of just reaffirming something he'd only had strength to express when he thought he would die.

**5:**** Worry**

She worries about him so much more than anyone else, and Toph blames it on her motherly nature, but Katara sees him stare off blankly into the distance and worries that he will collapse under the weight of his guilt and the responsibility everyone else heaps onto him, because he doesn't think he can say no to anyone's pain.

**6:**** Whimsy**

Courting with Aang was like the dance they shared at his Fire Nation dance party: whimsical, carefree, reckless, and blissful, and Katara would have had it no other way.

**7:**** Waste/Wasteland**

He never said it out loud, but whenever he came to the air temples, Aang was infuriated by their emptiness and the screams he could still hear echoing through the desolate hallways, and Katara followed him silently, fully aware of the stewing rage boiling beneath his sad composure.

**8:**** Whiskey and Rum**

It was really not befitting of an air monk, let alone the Avatar, to sit himself in the corner of an Earth Kingdom tavern and drink like Aang was, but when he finally laid his weary head on the cool wood, he decided that there were more important things than appearances when he was fairly sure this was his best chance at temporary escape from picturing _her_ with… _him_.

**9:**** War**

It had changed everything for everyone, pulling Aang straight out of the past and pushing Katara directly into his life, and they clung together because otherwise the war would tear both them, and their minds, apart.

**10:**** Weddings**

Air nomad weddings had made Aang almost wish he hadn't been born the Avatar, or even an air monk, but when he was staring at Katara over a pool of water in a water tribe wedding, he couldn't imagine wanting anything but the fate that had been pre-ordained for him.

**11:**** Birthday**

There was never a day so glorious in his whole life as when his first son was born, except the days when his and Katara's other children were born; Aang cried every time.

**12:**** Blessing**

No matter how many battles he'd fought and won, no matter how many times he'd face certain doom, the most frightening thing Aang had ever had to do in his whole life was ask Hakoda for his blessing when he came to ask permission to court, and marry, Katara.

**13:**** Bias**

In retrospect, Katara couldn't imagine what had possessed her to think that she had ever had any feelings for men like Haru, Jet, or even Zuko, when Aang had been right there in front of her for so long, already displaying everything she had always wanted in a man.

**14:**** Burning**

Aang probably feared his power more than Katara did, even after he had burned her in his first attempt at fire-bending (even after she had seen his fury in the Avatar State), and he hated the idea that one day he might burn up in the power that coursed his veins and take the whole world down with him in a monument of burning glory.

**15:**** Breathing**

Perhaps he could bend air to his will, but Katara knew exactly how to bend him to hers, and it started by controlling the very breaths he took.

**16:**** Breaking**

Katara had a very rigid structure, bound by the situation she was in, and did not bend easily, while Aang, by the nature of his upbringing and element, would move and bend no matter what, until he was pushed too far, and Katara learned that even Aang had a breaking point.

**17:**** Belief**

Katara often watched Aang wake before dawn to salute the sun as it rose, intrigued by his contortions and the aura of spirituality that engulfed him as he moved from position to position, praying to whatever it was that air nomads believed in.

**18:**** Balloon**

Of all the things for the Avatar to be afraid of, Katara was surprised to learn that he was utterly terrified of balloons, shuddering and gritting his teeth every time he saw a child playing with one at a festival, and it was only after she was done laughing at him that he explained that he had had several traumatizing experiences with them while learning to air bend.

**19:**** Balcony**

From the balcony of the ice house that had been built for her family in the South Pole, Katara gazed off into the dark sky without reason anymore, because she really didn't think Aang was going to be coming back that night, or even the night after, and possibly never, but hope kept her there from moonrise to moonset.

**20:**** Bane**** (opposite to Breathing)**

Aang loved and feared Katara, because if she ever realized the power she wielded over him, he knew he would be prisoner to his love for her forever.

**21: Quiet**

Stealth was something he'd mastered over the years, and oftentimes he used it to his advantage in eavesdropping, and occasionally to spy on Katara, though he'd never confess it to her.

**22: Quirks**

Katara thought that Aang had odd qualities about him, like when he tucked his feet out from under the covers at night (no matter how cold it was), or separated his vegetables by type before eating them, or crossed his toes when he kissed her.

**23: Question (connected to Belief)**

Though she wondered what it was that had initially separated the air nation from the rest of the world, and she suspected the truth was hidden in Aang's secret rituals and prayers, she never asked him.

**24: Quarrel **

The fought over little things, mostly, things that really didn't matter in the end, because he was too easy going about things, and she was too uptight about things, and so when big things came knocking (doubtsfidelityworry), they didn't quite know how to handle them except how they handled the little problems: he shook them off easily, and she mulled over them until they festered inside her.

**25: Quitting (Quarrel, continued)**

Never, _never_, had Katara imagined that they might doubt their love for one another, but there they were, looking at the world in the view that one day they might not need one another like they had before.

**26: Jump **

Katara was not so fearless as Aang that she might take spinning leaps and dives off any high surface she could find, but when he grabbed her hand and they leaped from the cliff, she felt like she might as well have been.

**27: Jester**

It wasn't really his job to do it, but Aang was the comic relief Katara needed when the world got too dim and heavy for her; a single joke, trick, pulled face, and she brightened a little, because he was simply infectious in his silliness.

**28: Jousting**

They found simple enjoyment in their practice battles, dancing in and with the water, darting around one another, though they almost always disintegrated into playful water fights once the seriousness of their training wore off.

**29: Jewel**** (Balcony, continued)**

When he finally saw her again, he caught sight of a shiny blue jewel perched on her throat that was most certainly not the one Master Pakku had carved for her grandmother, and knew that someone had stolen a treasure he had been sure was _his_.

**30: Just**

Being married to the Avatar meant more than she had ever thought it might when she was younger; it meant she was considered wise, intelligent, and just, as he was, and together they were supposed to solve the woes of the world.

**31: Smirk**

She knew that look he was giving her, because she'd seen it before time and again, but it was the first time she actually understood what he had always meant when he turned it on her, and that knowledge was enough to send a sensual shiver up her spin.

**32: Sorrow**

Aang felt deep regret for human monstrosities against one another, but deeper sorrow for their monstrosities against the earth.

**33: Stupidity**

Aang admitted that he was stupid more than he actually felt unintelligent and wrong, because it was easier to be humble than self-righteous where love was regarded.

**34: Serenade**

Katara didn't think much of Aang's singing voice, but she did think rather highly of the man attempting to woo her through song, and so she cherished the experience.

**35: Sarcasm**

For all of Sokka's sarcastic teasing about Aang being in love with his sister, he had never really considered that his words might become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

**36: Sordid**

There were some days that Aang came home looking ill, and Katara wished she could, just once, read his mind and take whatever horrifying sight he'd seen that day away from him.

**37: Soliloquy **

Aang rehearsed for months, practically since he'd realized he might, _maybe_, be in love with Katara, what he was going to say to her when he finally gave up that confession to her, but the only ones who ever heard it were Appa and Momo, because she figured it out all on her own once he kissed her goodbye before the invasion.

**38: Sojourn**

In their travels, they only took brief respites in the empty air temples, and after a few years of getting fed up with their hollow halls, Aang started talking about rebuilding his nation and repopulating the temples.

**39: Share**

Having had Sokka as her brother, Katara had learned about sharing everything, and she first envied Aang for never having had siblings with whom he was forced to share everything he owned, but while listening to him talk about life in the temples, she realized that Aang had never had anything of his own in the first place, having to share even his life with the whole world.

**40: Solitary**

Aang knew everyone envied him his previous lives, because they could teach him their lessons and give him advice when needed, but he would have given anything for the voices of the past Avatars to just leave him alone in his dreams and stop telling him how to live _his_ life.

**41: Nowhere**

There was only one point in Aang's life that he felt the need to leave everything and everyone behind and wander into the wilderness of the world looking for an identity that was _Aang_, not _Avatar Aang_, and when he came back, he was finally a man, though he had no idea that air monks had for all eternity wandered the same abyss to realize their final spiritual growth.

**42: Neutral**

Part of Katara's role as the Avatar's wife was to remain as impartial as possible when it came to the affairs of the world, but she was not as bland and neutral as other Avatar's wives had been, and Aang admired her strength as she defied tradition and became just as well-respected as he.

**43: Nuance**

If Aang wasn't careful, he would miss the subtle differences between Katara's moods and the body language she relied heavily on to display her feelings, and when he did miss them, he found himself making up for it later.

**44: Near**

Whenever Katara was near, Aang felt safe and gloriously peaceful, and whenever she was away, he missed her terribly, as though he were missing his own heart.

**45: Natural**

When Aang discovered that Katara was jealous of his way with animals, he sat just behind her under a tree (her back to his chest, his arms reaching around her and dwarfing her form), waited for the birds to begin landing on low branches, and—at the silent cue of his guiding her arms and fingers into position—a single bird fluttered down to sit peacefully on her outstretched fingers.

**46: ****Horizon**

Katara looked at the horizon as a symbol of change, for the sun and moon came and went upon it, so when she saw the flying bison soaring down from the clouds, she knew that it meant another segment of her life was beginning.

**47: Valiant**

Katara was proud of Aang, because he had shown bravery beyond his age, become a warrior unlike any other she had seen, and took that same fighting spirit to the rest of his duties as the Avatar, remaining steadfast and strong no matter what he encountered.

**48: Virtuous**

In the years between the end of the war, and his eventual courting with Katara, Aang lived the life of a perfect air monk, trading his apprentice garb for that of a fully learned air bender, rebuilding the ties between the nations, his spirit, and taking on the arduous task of burying his people so as to make room for the rebirth of the nomads.

**49: Victory**

Theirs was a bitter victory of attrition, but the killing blow had been the death of Fire Lord Ozai, and though there was relief and joy around the world, Katara saw that Aang was painfully aware of exactly how many had laid down their lives for that day.

**50: Defeat**

Aang volunteered to guard the defeated captives the first night, but instead of gloating as the conquering leader he was, Katara was surprised to see him sitting among them, bestowing blessings, hearing confessions, mending wounds, and mourning the dead along with them, and she knew that was what would make all the difference in the end, so she joined them instead of the victory parties.


	3. Gamma

**What It Means To Care**

**WARNINGS:**** For those readers sensitive to mature subject matter, theme 35 is ahem a little on the adult side of the T rating, so you may want to consider skipping it (though I consider it ****a remarkable exercise in description,**** myself**

**Gamma**

**1: Ring**

Katara wondered if anyone had ever bothered to explain to Aang exactly what was expected of him after he proposed, but was pleasantly shocked when he presented her with a small ring he had made himself.

**2: Hero**

Katara would always remember the countless times he saved her, but Aang remembered the times she saved his life and thought that outweighed anything he'd ever done.

**3: Memory**

Secretly, Aang wished there was a way to take Katara with him into his next life, or even to the world that waited for the Avatar after death, but he knew, so the others had told him, he would have to settle for a memory.

**4: Box**

It took long hours of researching through meticulous air monk records to find out when it was, because Aang was so secretive about it, but Katara found that it was well worth it for the look on his face when she produced the small box with a birthday gift inside.

**5: Run**

Her legs were aching, the arctic winds were stinging her face, but she never stopped until she finally found him, bleeding and barely holding onto consciousness in the disturbed snow where he had crash landed.

**6: Hurricane**

Aang still dreamed of the night he and Appa left the Air temple over a century before, and wondered where they would have gone, had it not been for the storm.

**7: Wi****ngs**

He didn't _need_ wings to fly and honestly thought bending was considerably less cumbersome, but still daydreamed about having them.

**8. Cold**

The burns Aang sustained while fighting Azula, and then Ozai, left him feeling on fire when she first found him, and cold as ice in the weeks after as he fought for his life while she watched helplessly.

**9: Red**

He had to spend years waiting for Katara, and then himself, to finally turn the betrothal age, and in that time, he saw red every time anyone tried to take her heart from him.

**10: Drink**

Aang suggested with earnest that they incorporate traditions from all four nations into their wedding to give tribute to the new-found peace and to his past lives, and that was the only reason Katara found herself sticking her hand into flames and drinking barley wine from a stone cup with him.

**11: Midnight**

He was wide awake, heart pounding and wide-eyed, and had no idea what time it was, except time to be asleep, and he would have been had it not been for the look she'd given him and the lilt in her voice when she said good night.

**12: Temptation**

The older he got, the more difficult it was to talk sense into himself when she stripped down to her underclothes and stepped into a pool of water to practice with him.

**13: View**

"Shut up and enjoy the view," She ordered playfully, running her fingers through her wet hair and stretching further across the rock.

**14: Music**

It didn't take very long for them to realize that they liked two very different kinds of music, and there was no way to listen to both in turn, because they both thought the other sounded like a caterwauling butterfly-cat.

**15: Silk**

He himself had set out around the world to find the perfect material for her trousseau, and was only satisfied when he found something light as his air and fluid like her water.

**16: Cover**

Katara had had a lot of experience learning to cover up things Sokka and her father didn't need to know, and Aang had not, so when it was time to come up with cover stories for their increasingly noticeable absences, he left the lying to her entirely.

**17: Promise**

There was never any doubt of Aang's integrity when he took Katara as his wife, even before he made his vows, because his word was good and "I love you" was enough of an oath for her and everyone else.

**18: Dream**

She thought sometimes that her life was strangely surreal, because she had never imagined in her youth that her husband would ride flying bison, bake perfect pies, dust the house with a sneeze, or find it a good idea to juggle dishes through gale-force winds to dry them.

**19: Candle**

He stayed up long nights, a lone flame bobbing above his head as a light as he wrote long letters to people long gone, confessing fears and emotions, apologizing for catastrophic mistakes, venting frustrations, and wishing he knew what to do about any of them.

**20: Talent**

Katara was jealous of Aang's raw talent in almost everything he tried and often had to remind herself that being the spirit of the earth gave him a slight advantage over her, and it was her job to see to it that Aang learned what talent did not provide.

**21: Silence**

Silence between the two often told more about their moods and situation than what they said, because the angry silence was cold, the sad was despairing, and the pleasant warm and comfortable.

**22: Journey**

There were some journeys, he tried to tell her, that one must take alone, but she would not listen to him and packed for it anyway.

**23: Fire**

His dreams were filled with fire and screams, and even though he was a fire-bender just as much a water-bender and earth-bender, he still hated the element for what those who wielded it had done to those he related himself with most.

**24: Strength**

Katara had grown up wondering if she was simply idealistic for imagining that strength did not have to equate with power, and found that she was not when she met Aang, whom she quickly realized had unprecedented emotional strength; she realized much more slowly that she loved him for that strength.

**25: Mask**

When she told him about her approaching wedding, he was quick to hide his pain behind a mask he immediately knew he would have to wear for the rest of his life.

**26: Ice**

They were both well-accustomed to the cold and snow, but having seen the rest of the world, they were in agreement that they would like to live in a place where ice was a seasonal thing.

**27: Fall (Mask, continued)**

Aang couldn't live with the idea that she would live with _him_, laugh with _him_, and make love with _him_, crumbled his resolve to keep silent, and told her that he couldn't live with "just friends".

**28: Forgotten**

Katara knew that Aang would never be forgotten by history, but was afraid that _Aang_ would be forgotten in the shadow of _Avatar Aang_, and she would be inconsequential either way, no matter how important she was to him.

**29: Dance**

Jealousy flared up in her chest when she watched him dance with that Fire Nation girl and wished she had enough gall to stride up there and interrupt so he would dance with her; fortunately, he came to her instead.

**30: Body**

After Aang explained his tattoos to Katara, she found herself daydreaming about the day when she'd get to explore every inch of them and discover exactly how much of him was covered by them.

**31: Sacred**

There was something spine-tingling about watching him pray, as though he was really communicating with _something_, but he felt that being with Katara was infinitely more sacred to him than any prayer.

**32: Farewells**

She was trying to work quickly and save him, or at least lessen the pain for what she intuitively knew were his last moments, but her hands were shaking violently as she held back tears, while he reached up with what little energy he had, clasped her wrists and pretended there was no pain, just so he could smile weakly and tell her he loved her for the first time.

**33: World**

Katara was angry at the world for Aang because they were complacent and expected him to fix all their problems by himself, and he found it impossible to refuse any cry for help.

**34: Formal**

He was much more comfortable in the clothing of a monk than anything and therefore didn't know much on high fashion, so he let Katara choose his clothes for him for Zuko and Mai's wedding, fidgeting with them until she stepped out and elicited a gasp from him.

**35: Fever**

Her breathing comes in short pants, her skin flushes red, she feels disoriented even though her senses are on fire, and if it weren't for the fact that he is the same way as they hold onto one another desperately and try to forcefully merge, she might think she was sick.

**36: Laugh**

He had the innate ability to inspire laughter, and she was hardly impervious to his charms.

**37: Lies**

Deception and lies were not a game Aang played, so when the day came that he realized that there were some things he would never be able to accomplish without ever learning to deceive, he simply decided that he could live with taking the high and long road, or live without those things.

**38: Forever**

Death was so final to Katara, eternal and frightening, so Aang tried to teach her something about the way he saw the world from his training as a monk, promising that there was more than just one life they had to live, that he had always been with her, and would always be with her.

**39: Overwhelmed**

There are too many, always too many, and she is losing hope in their fool's errand, fearing that their lives and pains will be for naught unless they do _something_ more, but then she sees Aang fighting and dodging and never giving up hope, and her despair ebbs.

**40: Whisper**

At first it is barely as loud as the rustling of a leaf, and she can't hear him, but now that he's said it once, it comes again and again, louder each time (_iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_).

**41: Wait**

She first heard it in her dreams, in conversations she was not meant to hear with people she'd never met, and then she looked for it in his eyes, the secret place he didn't know revealed every emotion he ever felt, and when she was satisfied, she waited for him to build courage enough to say it to her.

**42: Talk**

Different as they were, they spent long hours talking to one another about their individual lives before the intervention of fate, about the world Aang barely understood and the old world she could barely imagine, and a future they hardly dared to dream about.

**43: Search**

He's panicking, reaching the point of despair, forgetting sense and logic with every passing second (_runningsearchingfearingscreaming_) because he's been looking for hours all over the camps and battlefields and there is not a single hint of her essence (_beautybluebrowngrace_) anywhere, except the one place he is afraid to look.

**44: Hope**

For her, and most everyone in the world, hope was equated with orange robes, blue tattoos, and the set look of determination in the eyes of a monk who had grown up without anyone even noticing.

**45: Eclipse**

A sense of dawning filled her heart as she looked at Aang as though for the first time, his brilliance eclipsing everything in the world and burning away her previous impressions of him.

**46: Gravity**

The weight in his chest kept him grounded and out of the air for months, trudging across the earth like everyone else, and no bended breeze could lift him up and out of his despair.

**47: Highway**

The road ahead was long and tiresome, but he knew what way to take, and as long as he never lost sight of where he wanted to go in the end, there was no doubt as to where he would end up.

**48: Unknown**

There was so much she didn't know or understand about Aang, and she felt that that could be their eventual downfall, but he wasn't necessarily secretive about anything, she just didn't know what questions to ask.

**49: Lock**

When it was all over, Aang and Katara had their own lives to restore, and they missed one another until the day they met again, when they realized that there was now a barrier between them from too many years apart, and a taboo on their past pains that made it impossible to reconnect.

**50: Breathe**

It was the very least he could do, because he already found he couldn't eat, or drink, or sleep, but it was hard to breathe, the pain was so achingly horrible inside him.


	4. Delta

**What It Means To Care**

**Note: I haven't much to say, except that I've noticed that these often take a side-trip to focus only on Aang, and ever so often, just on Katara, and while I think of them as adding to the whole of the structure, I have to remind myself that they are **_**supposed**_** to be about the both of them. Not particularly any warnings this time, just a few sentences here and there that surprised even me, after I wrote them. **

**Delta**

**1: Air**

He wielded the element with ease, never struggling with to tame it as he did with the other elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Katara.

**2: Apples**

He swung down from the tall tree, taking a sharp bite out of the cool flesh of the fruit he'd plucked from the top bough, and when she kissed him she could still taste the sweetness of the adventure.

**3. Beginning**

In the beginning, he was just a naïve little kid, but when she learned more of him in the years that passed, she discovered that he was infinitely more complex than anyone had ever imagined.

**4: Bugs**

He leapt from his guard perch the instant he heard her screaming, looking for fire-benders, or bandits, or _anything_ but a bug that had taken up residence in a branch above her head.

**5: Coffee**

He preferred the subtleties of tea above the _muck_ that she drank every morning, but he did have to admit that the invigorating smell was pleasant, if not entirely over-stimulating in of itself.

**6: Dark**

She adored the aesthetic juxtaposition of his ivory-pale skin to the tanned hue of hers whenever they touched.

**7: Despair**

He hated himself for failing in two key battles, having to make awful sacrifices for his continued freedom, and never being strong enough to just _do_ what he knew had to be done, but she held him close and soothed his anger when he screamed obscenities and cried in frustrated fury ("It's not over yet…").

**8: Doors**

In his dreams, he stared at enormous doors, each with different symbols and locks, and he could only choose one, but he always chose the wrong one, and woke up screaming.

**9: Drink**

"Drink it," He whispered, attempting to coax her into accepting the oily, acrid liquid, and when she kept her mouth firmly shut, he took a sip and pressed his lips to hers, flooding her mouth with liquid fire.

**10: Duty**

He was determined to finish what he had started, what had been his destiny since before his birth, but still he feared that he would no longer have meaning once he had fulfilled those duties and restored peace.

**11: Earth**

When he lay out on the cool grass, feeling deep into the earth, he felt a kind of completion he had not thought possible, for he was at once separated and unified with it.

**12: End**

When it was over, there were so many differing opinions on what should happen now that the Avatar had died for the end of their war: some felt despair ("Who will see to it that the peace is maintained?"), others self-importance ("It was what he was born to do!"), but Katara felt hope and kept a careful eye on every Water Tribe baby born in the days afterward, looking for signs of Aang's reincarnation.

**13: Fall**

Just when Aang thought he couldn't fall any further in love with Katara, he took a single look at her and felt himself falling away from the world all over again.

**14: Fire**

Even from several feet away, Katara knew that there was more than just the campfire separating them; Aang was lost in thoughts and memories from over a century before, and the wistful look in his eyes told her that he ached for those days.

**15: Flexible**

It looked so effortless for him, the way he easily dodged any blow that came his way, keeping to the teachings of his people and refusing to accept any superfluous challenge that meant he would have to stand firm and fight back.

**16: Flying**

One day, he revealed that flying was only effortless so long as you didn't think about it, relinquished control to the wind, and accepted that flying was like flowing in the River of Life, and Katara thought she would never like flying if it had to be like that.

**17: ****Food**

Katara was horrorstruck when she realized that the reason Aang hadn't eaten with them for two days was that she had let Sokka collect food, and he couldn't let go of the monk's teachings, even when it meant going without.

**18: Foot**

He had come so far, and there was still so far for him to go before he could rest his weary heart.

**19: Grave**

His expression settled onto solemnity, and his voice was even and serious when he raised his voice so the whole of the area could hear his words, declaring that he was here to avenge the death and pain caused by a century of tyranny.

**20: Green**

It meant hope to him, the sprouting of new grass and flowers where once there were war-torn and burned forests, meadows, villages, and lives.

**21: ****Head**

She racked her mind, tugging on her braid and pacing in circles, wondering when he had fallen in love with her, and how she had not managed to notice it for so long.

**22: Hollow**

That look he gave her seemed to fill the void that had been left by the deaths of her parents, the war, all the pain she had ever felt, and somehow, she filled the empty parts of him.

**23: Honor**

He felt despair and anger, frustration and fury, all at once, knowing that his honor was being questioned around the world, and shame, fearing that he would never restore it enough to consider himself worthy of being an air-bender, a man, or just _worthy_.

**24: Hope**

In everything he did, he gave hope to everyone he encountered, never asking for anything in return, but she gave him everything she could, because she knew that deep down he wanted someone to give a little back.

**25: Light**** (Hope, continued)**

In her eyes, he found an abundant source of joy and strength that never seemed to dry up when he needed it, and she was glad to give it for him.

**26: Lost**

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew he had to surface eventually, had to finish what he had started, but he wandered lost for so long, following only the faint sound of her voice and the occasional whiff of something distinctly _her_ until he finally woke up, disoriented and longing for something he was certain he had only imagined.

**27: Metal**

The cold chains stung her freezing flesh, bolting her to the walls like Azula's other prisoners, and she contemplated if she would ever find strength enough to detach herself from hope that Aang would come, and die as the others had.

**28: New**

After living with her for so long, Aang didn't exactly know how to live without her.

**29: Old**

Most things are better, Katara had been told, after they've had time to learn, grow, and develop, and she found that relationships were no different.

**30: Peace**

Even after the end of the war, the only peace Aang ever got was when he was with Katara: hand to hand, eye to eye, lip to lip, heart to heart.

**31: Poison**

Aang knew his life would be corrupted and diverted from the path he had sworn to a century before, but he felt that it was best to choose his poisons wisely for the sanctity of his soul, ignoring all mortal temptations except the ones Katara innocently presented.

**32: Pretty**

Like all other girls her age, Katara agonized over whether she was pretty enough, but when she asked him if he thought she was, he didn't look at her like the others did (wide-eyed, mouths gaping), and it took her a long time to realize that the look he gave her was not because he didn't think she was, but because he thought she was so much more than just "pretty".

**33: Rain**

It came when he cried, diluting the salty streams and making it hard to tell to anyone but her whether he was gazing heavenward in prayer or hiding his tears; whenever she saw him like that, she came and cried with him.

**34: Regret**

With every breath he took, every step he took, she saw it haunting him, a ghost of guilt and regret, and he looked sometimes as though he would collapse under the weight of its taunting.

**35: Roses**

Wherever he stepped, the world looked brighter in his wake, and brightest in the frame of his aura; flowers found their truest hue, the sky was bluer, the grass was greener, and Katara seemed happier.

**36: Secret**

He whispered it into her ear because, like the touches and kisses they exchanged when no one was looking, it was something they were not ready to share with the rest of the world.

**37: Snakes**

The thoughts crept into his mind while he slept, invading his dreams, and then his every waking moment, until, in his guilt, he was convinced that everything he touched would turn to dust and fall away from him forever.

**38: Snow**

She woke in the middle of the night, during the dark, winter months, to find Aang outside, watching fresh snow fall, wrapped in a blanket that he didn't seem to notice was sliding off his shoulders, and stood, captivated, with him, arms loosely wrapped around his hips.

**39: Solid**

Even at twelve, Aang had spent much of his time honing his skills, leaving him with a physique that never left him, but it was still years before Katara really paused and looked at him as anything but a kid, and was shocked to discover how had grown.

**40: Spring**

Every winter, Katara and Aang mourned the deaths of those they had known, and the first buds symbolized the end of their dark months, and the beginning of new hope.

**41: Stable**

He was everything she envied about people: mostly even-tempered, kind, unassuming, unselfish, self-sacrificing, and she wished she could be more like him, but settled to be around the stability of his presence as much as she could.

**42: Strange**

Perhaps most people thought their match was enigmatic, unexpected, and unorthodox, but neither of them found that they cared when they paused to think about it.

**43: Summer**

When spring turned to summer, she saw the tension begin to build inside him, and tried every year to help him release it before it got too bad, but she could only ever watch as he grew increasingly more tense as summer's end, and the anniversary of the most monstrous thing he had ever had to do, approached.

**44: Taboo**

She protested weakly on the behalf of his air-bender oaths when the kisses became steadily more heated, fearing eternal damnation and dishonor if they did what she thought they were about to, but he reassured her with a knowing smile, which she returned with a nod of assent, and pressed on.

**45: Ugly**

Whenever he looked at them, _together_, jealousy welled up in his heart and hoped it would just be another miserable failure, but knew that even if it did, all he would ever be allowed to do was comfort her in the aftermath, stewing in his jealousy and cowardice.

**46: War**

It turned enemies to lovers, brothers to foes, caused good people to do horrifying things and evil people to do astounding good, and Aang wasn't sure he would ever understand it, except to know that it had caused him and most everyone he knew great misery, and that was enough for him to fight it.

**47: Water**

When the battle was over, Katara ran from person to person, indiscriminate to the side they had fought in, delivering the one thing they were all crying for, but when she found Aang, burned and barely able to breathe the word, her hands shook too hard to bend it.

**48: Welcome**

When he had woke from his stasis, her eyes were the welcome to the future he received, and it was fitting that they were later the welcome he received every morning for the rest of his life.

**49: Winter**

The snow and ice that accompanied that particular season made her painfully nostalgic for home, so when he reassembled her old tent in the middle of a field of snow one day, she felt tears of gratitude form in the corners of her eyes, and an emotion she did not immediately recognize flood her heart warmly.

**50: Wood**

He dodged trees easily, running faster than the wind howling around him, and he hardly knew whether or not that wind was the creation of his overflowing emotions or not, but he didn't dare to stop, so long as there was hope he would make it in time.


	5. Epsilon

**What It Means To Care**

**Note: Thanks to everyone who's read these little drabbles of mine; it means a lot that you took the time to make it to this final installment. Number 49 in this set is a direct link back to the first sentence from Alpha, and, again, some of the sentences in this set are well-deserving of the T rating. Please enjoy!**

**Epsilon**

**1: Motion**

Though his mastery of bending was unrivalled in any other bender she had ever met, she caught him practicing each element in turn, sometimes simultaneously, and was captivated by the grace in every effortless movement he made.

**2: Cool**

Their eyes met for a moment, and the heated atmosphere froze instantly when she saw the gunmetal grey of his eyes turn cold and hard.

**3: Young**

Why should he care what people thought of them, he argued, when they said they were too young to know or feel the feelings he felt for her, because he knew they weren't, and that was enough.

**4: Last**

Her eyes fluttered shut, and though every kiss, every touch, made her ache, she prayed that this feeling would last forever.

**5: Wrong**

Every decision he had to make weighed heavily on his conscience, and he wondered if there would ever be a chance for him to redeem himself after making so many wrong ones.

**6: Gentle**

She never feared his touch, or that he would be anything less than perfectly careful with her, even in moments when caution and concern were thrown to the winds.

**7: One**

When they came together, she was immediately scared that she would be absorbed into him, but when they did, it was as though they became a complete, singular being that was neither _Aang_ nor _Katara_, but a perfect, balanced creature that was _them_.

**8: Thousand**

To most, he was the Avatar, one of a thousand who shared his destiny and his soul, yet entirely one of a kind among the people of the earth, to his friends he was Aang, a single man with a powerful destiny, but to her, he was simply hers.

**9: King**

Whenever he entered the room, his presence was so overwhelming that all eyes were on him, taking in company of the Avatar, who was, despite the power he radiated, still as demure as ever.

**10: ****Learn**

Time was all it took for them to teach one another what they needed in their lives, and once they did that, it was a matter of applying those lessons consistently to everyday life before they became force of habit.

**11: Blur**

He moaned in agony, the events of the previous days nothing more than smudged images sent from the back of his mind, and all he knew was that mistakes had been made that he could not easily remedy.

**12: Wait**

He was patient, unwavering, and even though fear occasionally gripped him that she would never come around, he stayed that way with faith that she eventually would look at him the way she did the others who tried, but failed, to court her.

**13: Change**

It disturbed her when it hit her, how suddenly he appeared to have changed from the boy she had discovered inside the iceberg, but then she realized that the changes had been coming on slowly with every day, every failure, and every sorrow he endured.

**14: Command**

No one really took him seriously until he finally broke his silence, after a week in the Western Air Temple, to break up scuffles within the group with a tormented, angry bellow.

**15: Hold**

Just when he thought he couldn't hold it in any longer, he finally found the strength to explain himself to her and reveal everything he had been concealing behind a mask of "just friends".

**16: Need**

It was want of her that kept him up night after night with an ache, an itch, which only grew more intense with every day he tried to suppress it, until it grew into a desperate need not even his lonely imagination could satisfy.

**17: Vision**

His vision was blurred from the rain, his face smeared with blood, and as he stumbled through the wilderness, he wondered where he had gone so wrong.

**18: Attention**

It made her crazy to watch him around crowds, because he was naturally friendly and cheerful, and while she knew that was all it was, she seethed silently as girls who thought otherwise flirted back.

**19: Soul**

He spent so much time after the war, searching his soul, looking for himself among the multitude of other lives that were no more _him_ than the next, and when he finally found what he was looking for, they were silent and complacent in allowing him to make his own decisions for his own life.

**20: Picture**

As a gift of thanks, some ruler commissioned a portrait of the Avatar, but Aang refused to have it done alone, without the people who had laid down their lives and fought beside him to bring the era of peace, and settled only for a portrait of homage to them.

**21: Fool**

Though he played the clown, pulled faces, and always tried to make those around him laugh and smile, only those with enough insight on his history would know that it was just a mask.

**22: M****ad**

Everyone said that the Avatar had lost his mind after the war, and it was only a matter of time before his insanity finally drove him over the edge and killed him, but deep down, Aang was only drowning in grief and guilt for losing Katara.

**23: Child**

Katara thought Aang was just a child until she noticed that he was giving her looks that children often didn't give their friends, and then found herself returning them.

**24: Now**

He shoved past anyone in his way, his eyes watching the only thing in the room that mattered to him, having decided that it was now or never, because he could see that he was about to lose her forever, unless he did the one thing he had been afraid to do.

**25: Shadow**

If Katara looked at Aang when he thought no one else was looking, sometimes, she could see the shadows of his different sides across his face (his old life, his other lives, his guilt, his responsibilities), shedding light on complexities she had never before considered.

**26: Goodbye**

He never said them, even when he was given the chance, because he feared that they would be final, so when he had to leave her behind, he did it quickly, under the veil of darkness and silence, so that she would not ask one of him.

**27: Hide**

They had spent so much time concealing feelings for one another for the sake of the war, that when they no longer had to, they hid nothing at all.

**28: Fortune**

It was sheer luck that kept him alive up to that point, he thought, because otherwise he would be dead, and sheer luck that he had found Katara, because she would see him through for the rest of his life.

**29: Safe**

He had wanted to keep Katara safe during that final battle, fearing that something that would happen to her, but he couldn't exclude her, and swore that he would protect her from everything, at any cost, that threatened her from that moment on.

**30: Ghost**

She saw them everywhere, the spirits of the past, and more so when her spiritual connection with Aang was solidified, but nothing frightened her so much as when she woke up in the middle of the night and saw hordes of them circling around his sleeping form.

**31: Book**

He raised the brush, pondering the words he intended for the paper in front of him, which way he could tell the story of his life, and in the end he simply told the unembellished truth about a story that did not belong solely to him.

**32: Eye**

His were gray ands stormy, like the one that had snatched him from his old life and delivered him into hers.

**33. Never**

Failure was something he was familiar with, and after his third major one, he vowed never to fail at anything that really mattered, ever again.

**34: Sing**

Every time she put their children to bed, Aang would hover near the door, watching silently and listening as she sang them to sleep, daydreaming of a mother he hardly remembered.

**35: Sudden**

It came from nowhere, out of the great, bright blue, that she was in love with Aang, and that he was in love with her, even though the journey had been gradual and constant for him, starting the very moment he met her.

**36: Stop**

It was as thought they simultaneously realized what they had been about to do, and panic flashed in her eyes as he stumbled away from her looking disorientated.

**37: Time**

He was _in_ this time, but _of_ a time where war was a distant echoing in the distance which meant nothing to him, and as the years passed, he wondered more and more about what his life would have been like if he hadn't run away.

**38: Wash**

He blushed from head to toe when she slid the robe off and stepped into the pool of water, keeping his eyes shut tight all the way until she surfaced behind him, her wet fingers tracing streams across his back, when he swallowed, moaned lowly, and wondered if bathing had ever been so interesting.

**39: Torn**

Katara never spoke of that moment again, when Sokka asked if she was willing to sacrifice her tribe—her family—for Aang, because she was pretty sure she had known the answer then, knowing him barely a day, as she knew presently, knowing him for years.

**40: History**

Years in the future, school children would read about Sozin's war, Avatar Aang and his comrades, and the way it had finally come to an end, but no book would truly depict their struggles, joys, and growth.

**41: Power**

With the enormous power that came with being the Avatar came few perks, only great responsibilities, great losses, and great pains.

**42: Bother**

He only teased her because he cared, because he wanted to hear her laugh, but there was such a thing as the wrong time and the wrong place, and he was crushed when she snapped at him to leave her alone.

**43: God**

Katara had been taught about the spirits, and of the Moon and the Ocean, and how important they were for the Water Tribe, but the teachings were hardly central to anyone's life, and so she was fascinated by the air monk's teachings, which taught of the spirits, but also of spiritual harmony with them and the whole world.

**44: Wall**

There was a sudden gale outside her tent, followed by the tap of three rocks against the door flap, and, knowing that was her cue, she grabbed a cloak and left the tent with a defiant grin, because she had sworn that nothing would keep them apart, not even disapproving family members.

**45: Naked**

She couldn't help but blush whenever he looked at her, because perhaps the monks had taught him of air-bending, and of secrets of the spiritual universe, she didn't know where he would have learned to make her feel so naked in front of him.

**46: Drive**

Sheer will pulled him through anything he set himself to, and the hardest thing to will himself to do was not fight in the war, or tell Katara how he felt, but to simply take every breath, every step forward, and live in a world he didn't understand.

**47: Harm**

He would take whatever steps necessary to protect her from anything that threatened her, and it was in that vein of thought that he left in the middle of the night, fearing what harm he could bring to her.

**48: Precious**

He held their daughter, wondering what her future would be like, with her parents being who they were, but he didn't feel apprehension about the choice he had made when he gave back his vows, married Katara, and fathered this precious, perfect child.

**49: Hunger**

The night after the invasion, she found him in one of the temple sanctuaries, praying for the living and the dead he had already failed, begging absolution from the statue of a kindly looking goddess, who could do nothing but stare benevolently down upon him; when Aang found himself engulfed in her embrace, he thought for a long moment that it was the goddess before realizing it was Katara, and that she may as well have been.

**50: Believe**

She believed in him, and that was the only thing he really needed to draw on when his strength was low.

**End**

**Note: Thanks again, so much, for reading! **


End file.
